(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driver, a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data driver having a substantially reduced power consumption, a display apparatus including the data driver, and a method of driving the display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) typically includes a liquid crystal panel including two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display receives light from a light source and selectively transmits the light to display an image. To display the image, the liquid crystal display applies an electric field to liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to selectively transmit the light therethrough.
In general, the liquid crystal display inverts a polarity of a data voltage (with respect to a common voltage) every frame, line or pixel to prevent deterioration of the liquid crystal molecules and/or flickering of the displayed image, which are caused by applying the electric field in only one direction. However, the abovementioned inversion schemes of switching the polarity of the data voltage cause a delay in a response speed of the liquid crystal molecules. As a result, operation of the liquid crystal molecules becomes slow, thereby causing blur in the displayed image. However, if the above-mentioned inversion schemes of switching the polarity of the data voltage are accelerated to increase the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules, power consumption increases. Thus, there is a need for a data driver having reduced power consumption.